London Eye for An Eye
'''London Eye for An Eye '''is an Episode of Season 62 of HTFF. Roles Starring * Josh * Handy Featuring * Decker * Patriot * Petunia Appearing * Pop * Cub * Russell * Flaky * Cornelius * Daisy * Bun * Giggles * John * Biohazard * Cuddles * Toothy * Lumpy Plot It is a very cold and dull morning in Happy Tree Town, as Josh walks out. Cornelius, so tired, tries to splash his hot cocoa on his face. However, it freezes in midair and impales Cornelius in his face. Josh sighs sadly but sees an old poster for the London Eye and gets a wonderful idea, running off to find Handy. Handy is trying to shovel when Josh runs up to him with his idea. Handy, deciding that this could liven up the town, agrees to the idea and runs off, leaving Petunia to shovel the snow, causing her to frown angrily. We then see Josh and Handy building the base of the Eye when Decker and Patriot decide to help them out of wonder for the final design. As the group builds, Decker runs out a nails and uses rope to tie one of the carriages together to the frame. As Josh puts one of the nails in the frame, he draws a large crowd, wondering what is going on. Josh puts on a finishing touch one the frame and happily presents the wheel to the crowd. He lets several people on and starts up the wheel when Lumpy accidentally spills hot cocoa on the controls. As Josh angrily scolds him, The wheel starts moving faster and faster until it breaks off the base. Josh, Decker and Patriot run as the wheel runs over Handy. They run down the road past Pop pushing Cub in a stroller. Wondering why they are running,he walks after them when Cub's stroller gets away from him. He runs after him and grabs him sighing happily, but finds him missing when the wheel slices him in half. Lumpy runs into a sewer pipe. Thinking he is safe, he sticks his head out, and his head is ripped off by the wheel. As they run, Decker gets distracted by a tasty bun being offered by Bun, when Decker is crushed by an empty carriage having been flung off the wheel. Bun sighs happily until a roof of his bakery slices his head in half. Josh and Patriot run as the carriage that had been tied by the rope, one of the knots comes loose and gets dragged behind the wheel. Daisy and Toothy, inside the carriage being dragged behind the wheel, scream in fear as Toothy the flung off and is sliced in half by a pole. Josh and Patriot runs past Flaky, Biohazard and Giggles, scaring Flaky. Giggles is then shredded by the wheel scaring Flaky. Biohazard is then crushed by the carriage being dragged by the wheel, scaring her even more. She sighs happily until the roof of the carriage smashes into her. Josh runs into an alley as more of the carriages are flung off. The wheel chases Patriot to a cliff until he is rain over and the wheel flies into the air. Daisy's carriage flied off and flies out, She screams as she is impaled on one the rocks on the shore. We then see Russell fishing when he pulls up a good fish. He laughs happily until the wheel flies into his boat causing an explosion. Josh walks out of the alley, sighing happily, when his a flaming plank impales his head. Petunia is then seen shoveling the walk, grumbling, when one of the wheel's carriages crashed into her house, causing her to slip and get impaled on the shovel's handle. The episode ends as Cub is seen at the wheel's base, sighing sadly, having wanted to see the London Eye. Deaths # Cornelius is impaled in the face by frozen cocoa. # Handy is ran over by the Eye. # Lumpy's head is ripped off by the Eye. # Decker is crushed by one of London Eye's carriage. # Bun's head is sliced in half by a piece of his roof. # Pop is sliced in half by the Eye. # Toothy is sliced in half by a pole. # Giggles is shredded by the Eye. # Biohazard is crushed by a carriage. # Flaky is smashed by a roof of a carriage. # Patriot is ran over by the Eye. # Daisy is impaled on a rock. # Cuddles, John, and Russell are killed in the explosion. # Josh's face is impaled by a flaming plank. # Petunia is impaled by the shovel's handle Trivia * Originally, Cub was going the be crushed by another carriage This was scrapped for an unknown reason, however. This makes Cub the only survivor. * This episode has one of the highest death counts per Internet episode. Category:Season 62 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes